Poskromić okularnicę
by Atherii
Summary: Opowiadanie o marzeniach drugiego najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości, z szalonym naukowcem i bluzgającym kapralem w tle.
1. Chapter 1

W tym miejscu nie widzę sensu na pisanie długiej przemowy, więc zostawię ją sobie na koniec opowiadania.

Podziękowania za pomoc, klasycznie lecą do jednej i tej samej osoby.

Z dedykacją dla Shampain-san.

* * *

To był kolejny nudny dzień, jak każdy inny. Erwin, po raz kolejny stwierdził, że skoro Mike nie ma nic do roboty, to powinien pomóc mu z przygotowaniami do ekspedycji za mur. Zakarius niestety nie miał wymówki i musiał przystać na propozycję przełożonego. Starał się skupić na swojej pracy, lecz co kilka sekund, jego myśli skupiały się na czymś innym, a właściwie kimś. Ciągle myślał o pewnej długonogiej szatynce o brązowych oczach i wariackim uśmiechu, a w uszach słyszał jej szalony śmiech. Smith przeciągnął się, aż strzeliło mu w kościach.

-Słyszałeś, że Hanji planuje na jutro nowe eksperymenty?- rzucił od niechcenia dowódca. Na te słowa Mike natychmiast się ożywił. Widząc reakcję rozmówcy, blondyn się znacząco uśmiechnął.- Jak rozumiem, chciałbyś nadzorować ich przebieg.

-I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty- mruknął od niechcenia. Erwin zaśmiał się głośno.

-Nie udawaj. Przecież widzę, że ona ci się podoba!- powiedział głównodowodzący.

-Chyba nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby rozmawiać o moim prywatnym życiu- odparł mężczyzna z brodą, wracając do pracy, chociaż nadal nie mógł się na niej odpowiednio skupić.

Westchnął ciężko na myśl o tym, że pewnie znowu nie będzie w stanie przespać nocy. Czasami tak miał, że chociaż zamykał oczy, sen nie nadchodził. Zazwyczaj, w takich chwilach, pogrążał się we wspomnieniach lub marzeniach. I jedno i drugie, w większości dotyczyły jednej osoby.

Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i ułożył wygodnie na prawym boku, zamykając oczy.

Na początek, przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym stał się rekrutem. Razem z nim przyłączyło się wiele osób, ale on zwracał uwagę głównie na jedną dziewczynę. Odstawała od reszty swoim zamiłowaniem do badań. Każdą wolną chwilę poświęcała na eksperymenty na biednych owadach, które wpadły w jej ręce. Dziewczyna, chociaż była wyśmiewana przez innych, on zawsze ją podziwiał. Na treningach również razem ćwiczyli. Często też rozmawiali o swoich planach- ona chciała dołączyć do zwiadowców i badać świat, on chciał pozbyć się tytanów.

Podczas całego szkolenia zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Oboje byli w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepszych i razem dołączyli do oddziału zwiadowców. Przez większość czasu trzymali się razem, tylko poprawiając swoje relacje.

Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy tak naprawdę zaczął czuć coś więcej do dziewczyny, jednak był zbyt uparty, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć, więc dalej pozostawali tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi.

Teraz, on został drugim najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości, kiedy ona spełniała swoje marzenia, prowadząc eksperymenty na tytanach.

Duża część oddziału zwiadowców zebrała się na polanie, w centrum lasu. Część żołnierzy siedziała na drzewach, a ci bardziej doświadczeni zajęli miejsca bliżej środka. Wszyscy zostali ustawieni na planie okręgów, o wspólnym środku. W samym centrum stał Eren, uzgadniając jakieś szczegóły z Hanji i Rivaille'm. Po chwili, oboje oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość. Kapral stanął obok Mike'a, znajdującego się w pierwszym rzędzie, a Zoe udała się w stronę trzeciego kręgu, gdzie zajęła miejsce naprzeciw nich.

Lekki wiaterek przygładzał trawę, jednocześnie bawiąc się mundurami żołnierzy. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu, na pojawienie się flary, sygnalizującej rozpoczęcie eksperymentu. W końcu, bezchmurne niebo przecięła zielona smuga kłębiącego się dymu. Eren uniósł swoją lewą rękę do ust i zacisnął na niej zęby, przebijając skórę. Po dłoni chłopaka zaczęła cieknąć krew. Kilka sekund później, w powietrzu rozległ się huk a niebo pociemniało. Fala uderzeniowa, dochodząca z centrum, poleciała na wszystkie strony, przewracając część nieskupionych zwiadowców.

Polana została zasnuta gęstym dymem, przez który ciężko było coś dostrzec. Mike zauważył Hanji, biegnącą z pełną szybkością do epicentrum wydarzeń.

-Szybko, łap ją!- usłyszał polecenie kaprala. Nie sprzeczając się, wybiegł kobiecie naprzeciw, wziął na ręce i pognał przed siebie. Chwilę później, za plecami poczuł pęd powietrza, a ziemia się zachwiała.

-Co robisz? Postaw mnie!- krzyknęła Zoe, próbując się wyrwać, lecz Zakarius wzmocnił uścisk. Kiedy odbiegł na odpowiednią odległość, obrócił się. Dym już prawie opadł.

Na środku polany znajdowała się nie do końca uformowana, prawa ręka tytana, razem z częścią ramienia. W miejscu, gdzie obojczyk przechodził w szyję, stał Eren, próbując wyrwać swoją dłoń z ciała wielkiego monstrum.

-Dla czego zaatakowałeś?- krzyknął któryś z żołnierzy. Mike westchnął ciężko na myśl, że znowu szykuje się wielka kłótnia z Erenem i Rivaille'm po jednej stronie, a reszcie zwiadowców po drugiej. No i była jeszcze Hanji, jedyna zadowolona z tej sytuacji. Widząc fragment tytana, jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. Kobieta nabrała nowych sił i wyrwała się Zakariusowi, po czym pobiegła w stronę obiektu eksperymentu.

-EEEREEEEN!- krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zwiadowców.- Mogę dotknąć twojej ręki?- poprosiła chłopaka, kiedy tylko do niego podbiegła, ale nawet nie poczekała na zgodę i zrobiła to co zamierzała. Mike pomyślał, że chociaż raz, jej narwana natura na coś się przydała. Mężczyzna na chwilę oderwał wzrok od swojej przyjaciółki i spojrzał w stronę kaprala, który spokojnie stał z założonymi rękami, czekając na wyjaśnienia Jaegera.

Żołnierze wciąż coś wrzeszczeli, nie dając dojść chłopakowi do słowa.

-Czemu zmieniłeś tylko rękę?- spytała nagle Zoe, patrząc na szatyna i ignorując resztę ludzi.

-Nie sądzisz, że mamy już wystarczającą aferę przy zmianie samej ręki?- odezwał się po raz pierwszy Rivaille.

-Ale Leviś! To dla potrzeb nauki! Eren powinien całkowicie przybrać formę tytana!- protestowała szalona kobieta. Mike, słysząc zdrobnienie, ukradkiem zbliżył się do nich, gotów w każdej chwili obronić swoją przyjaciółkę, przed ewentualnym atakiem niskiego mężczyzny.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. I nie waż się więcej na mnie mówić „Leviś".- uciął kapral, obrzucając okularnicę morderczym spojrzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że szalona kobieta jakimś cudem przeżyje. Eren, korzystając z tego, że nikt przez chwilę nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wyszarpnął rękę z ciała tytana, które natychmiast zaczęło parować. Hanji, widząc to zaczęła protestować.- Czemu to zrobiłeś? Nawet nie zaczęłam badań!

Rivaille wściekłym ruchem potarł nasadę nosa.

-Koniec dzisiaj z eksperymentami. Możecie już iść. Sam się potem zajmę tym dzieciakiem.- polecił żołnierzom. Skinął na Mike'a i odszedł z nim kawałek, zostawiając Erena na pastwę rozżalonej Zoe.

-Więc tym razem też nic się nie udało.- rzucił Zakarius, usiłując jakoś zacząć rozmowę.- Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodziło z tym „atakiem"? Czy Eren naprawdę kogoś zaatakował?

-Eren nic nie zrobił- bronił chłopaka kapral.- Po prostu ręka tytana bezwładnie opadła, a że ty i Hanji byliście zaledwie kilka kroków od miejsca uderzenia, uznali to za atak.

-Ech… I co ja teraz powiem Erwinowi?- westchnął blondyn, przeczesując ręką włosy.

-Sam się nim potem zajmę.- zapewnił Rivaille.- A ty w między czasie mógłbyś w końcu pogadać na poważnie z czterooką. Mam już dosyć tego, jak co chwilę wzdychasz na jej widok.

-A ty mógłbyś się w końcu przyznać, że też coś czujesz do chłopaka.- odparł Mike, wskazując ruchem głowy Erena. Kapral wściekle syknął, ale nie odpowiedział. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę zamku. Chwilę później, Mike, Hanji i Eren dołączyli do niego.

Było dość głośno. Nikomu, oprócz kaprala, nie przeszkadzał hałas. Grupka zwiadowców zajęła miejsca przy stoliku w rogu, starając się nie rzucać w oczy. Erwin machnął na kelnerkę. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do stolika, przyjęła zamówienie i wróciła chwilę później, niosąc cztery kufle z piwem.

-Strasznie tu brudno.- marudził Rivaille.- Pewnie nawet naczynia mają niedomyte.

-Daj spokój.- uspokajała go Hanji.- Wypijesz kufelek, czy dwa i gwarantuję, że nie będzie ci to robiło takiej różnicy.

-Nie mam zamiaru pić z brudnych szklanek.- protestował kapral. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Chociaż Rivaille był naprawdę straszną osobą, to nie raz zachowywał się jak dziecko, kiedy chodziło o stołowanie się w karczmach.

Erwin za bardzo się nie przejął groźbami bruneta, lecz postanowił zająć się jego piwem.

-Jak wam poszły badania?- spytał Smith.

-Nie poszły- odpowiedział kapral, czyszcząc paznokcie.- Znowu wywiązała się kłótnia. Nie będę mówił przez kogo.- dokończył, piorunując Hanji morderczym wzrokiem, lecz kobieta udawała, że tego nie widzi.

Siedzieli w karczmie jeszcze jakiś czas. Rivaille jako jedyny nie pił, ale postanowił dotrzymać przyjaciołom towarzystwa. Przez większość czasu, Zoe marudziła, że muszą w końcu przełamać obawy kaprala, związane z niedomytymi naczyniami, lecz niski mężczyzna starał się ją ignorować. Erwin i Mike w milczeniu przysłuchiwali się paplaninie kobiety.

-Zbieram już się.- powiedział nagle Rivaille. Zbliżała się dziewiąta.- Mam jeszcze trochę roboty. Idzie ktoś ze mną?

-Też będę już wracał.- oznajmił Smith, podnosząc się z miejsca.

-Zostańcie jeszcze trochę.- Protestowała Hanji, prawie leżąc na stole.

-Zajmij się nią, Mike.- polecił blondyn i wyszedł z karczmy razem z kapralem.

-I zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje.- wymruczała Zoe. Zakarius pomyślał, że jego przyjaciółka chyba za dużo wypiła.

-Może my też będziemy już wracali?- zaproponował, mając nadzieję, że kobieta się z nim zgodzi.

-Ale tu jest tak miło- odpowiedziała sennym głosem. Mike wstał z miejsca i pomógł podnieść się swojej przyjaciółce. Zarzucił jej ramię sobie na szyję i zaczął holować w stronę wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz było chłodno. Mężczyzna poprawił chwyt i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą szatynkę. Na szczęście, do żołnierskich kwater w mieście nie było daleko.

-Mike?- spytała nagle Hanji.- Wiesz, że jesteś cholernym idiotą?

-Nie wiedziałem.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Mogłabyś mnie oświecić, czemu tak jest?- poprosił.

-Znamy się już od dość dawna, prawda? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Widzę, jak się na mnie patrzysz, więc czemu się ze mną nie umówisz, ani nic?- mówiła, pociągając cicho nosem.

-Promile ci zastąpiły mózg. Pogadamy rano.- uciął wszelkie dyskusje.

-Ale możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu mnie nigdzie nie zaprosisz?- dopytywała się kobieta, chociaż język strasznie jej się plątał.

-Mówiłem, że porozmawiamy o tym rano.- powiedział oschle.

Wszedł do dużego budynku. W środku siedziało sporo żołnierzy, rozmawiając głośno i śmiejąc się co chwila. Mężczyzna, zajmujący się recepcją, podszedł do Mike'a.

-Chciałbym dwa pokoje.- poprosił Zakarius. Łysiejący recepcjonista uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Mam tylko jeden pokój.- oznajmił.

-Niech będzie.- zgodził się zwiadowca, nie mając innego wyjścia. Zabrał kluczyk z ręki recepcjonisty i ruszył w stronę schodów. Rzut oka na pijaną przyjaciółkę mu wystarczył aby stwierdzić, że nie będzie to łatwa wspinaczka. Mike wziął Hanji na ręce i zaczął wchodzić na górę. Otworzył kluczem trzecie drzwi po lewej stronie, po czym wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, widząc jedno łóżko. Postanowił, że odstąpi je swojej przyjaciółce, a sam prześpi się na podłodze albo krześle.

Zbliżył się do łóżka i delikatnie położył na nim kobietę. Pochylił się i przez chwilę patrzył na spokojną twarz śpiącej przyjaciółki. Robiąc to, popełnił błąd.

Hanji, która najwyraźniej tylko udawała, że śpi, zarzuciła ręce wokół szyi mężczyzny i pociągnęła go na łóżko.

-Ach, ty mój biały koniu, na dzielnym rycerzu!- zaśmiała się w pijacki sposób.

-Chyba miało być rycerzu na białym koniu.- mruknął pod nosem Zakarius, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku szatynki.

-Nie odchodź! Pragnę ci podziękować za ratunek!- protestowała Zoe, kiedy tylko mężczyzna wyrwał się z jej objęć.

-Nie trzeba podziękowań. Wystarczy, że grzecznie sobie pójdziesz spać.- zapewnił Mike, nie będąc do końca pewnym, o co chodzi kobiecie. Szatynka położyła się na łóżku, jednak nie obeszło się bez pretensji. Blondyn postanowił jednak to ignorować.

-Zawsze możesz spać obok.- zaproponowała z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Prześpię się na podłodze.- powiedział Mike, zabierając niepotrzebny szatynce koc. Hanji mruknęła coś niecenzuralnego w odpowiedzi.

-Zakuty łeb- rzuciła obrażona i odwróciła się do niego tyłem. Mike zwinął się na podłodze i przykrył kocem. „Zakuty łeb? Więc jednak mam w sobie coś z rycerza!" pomyślał.

Rozległo się ciche, kulturalne pukanie, a chwilę potem, drzwi zostały brutalnie kopnięte, otwierając się i uderzając w ścianę.

-Rivaille! Czy nie możesz chociaż raz zachować się jak normalny człowiek?- poprosił Erwin, załamując ręce.

-Jak sam słyszałeś, w tym pokoju jest ta cholerna okularnica, więc nie, nie mogę się zachowywać normalnie.- odpowiedział oschle kapral.

-Siedź cicho!- jęknęła Hanji, zaciągając kołdrę na głowę.

-Nie udawaj, że masz aż takiego kaca.- powiedział z ironią w głosie brunet.

-Może ona naprawdę ma kaca?- zaproponował Erwin, mając nadzieję, że jego podwładny się uspokoi, ze względu na stan, w jakim była ich przyjaciółka.

-Myślisz?- spytał Rivaille, patrząc przełożonemu w oczy. Smith pokiwał głową. Na twarz bruneta wpełzł okropny uśmiech. Blondyn, widząc reakcję kaprala, przeraził się.- Akurat Eren nie ma dzisiaj nic do roboty, więc pomyślałem, że sobie na nim poeksperymentujesz, ale w tym stanie chyba nici z tego pomysłu…

-Nienawidzę cię- mruknęła wściekle Zoe.

-Może zrobiłbym ci przysługę i posprzątał w twoim laboratorium?- zaproponował niewinnie Rivaille.

-Zrób to, a wywalę ci wszystkie środki czyszczące, a kolekcja twoich szczotek do kurzu posłuży mi za opał.- odgrażała się szatynka. Słysząc to, kapral pobladł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się strach, który natychmiast został zastąpiony przez bezgraniczną wściekłość.

W między czasie, Mike oraz Erwin usiedli przy stole, w ciszy przysłuchując się kłótni i ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

-Czemu tu przyszliście?- spytał nagle Zakarius.

-Miałem do załatwienia w okolicy kilka spraw, a Rivaille zamartwiał się o stan zdrowia Hanji.- odpowiedział Erwin.

-Nie słuchaj go! Ta świnia chciała robić wam za przyzwoitkę!- ostrzegł kapral. Mike'a zatkało. Wiedział, że Rivaille nie zważa na słownictwo, jakim się posługuje, ale nazywanie przełożonego świnią to chyba lekka przesada. Hanji, słysząc nowe przezwisko Erwina, zaczęła się śmiać, nie zważając na ból głowy. Smith jako jedyny zachował stoicki spokój.

-Chyba musimy później porozmawiać o twoim zachowaniu.- stwierdził blondyn, zwracając się do kaprala.

-Pierdol się- rzucił brunet.

-Rivaille, słownictwo!- ryknął Erwin.

-Zostaw mnie w spokoju niedobry człowieku i zmień proszę swój obiekt zainteresowań- odpowiedział przesłodzonym głosem niski mężczyzna. Mike parsknął śmiechem, a Hanji zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Chyba zaczynała się dusić przez swój chichot.

-Czy ty zawsze musisz popadać ze skrajności w skrajność?- westchnął ciężko głównodowodzący.

-Pewnie Eren kazał mu spać na kanapie, to się teraz na nas wyżywa.- powiedziała Zoe, starając się złapać oddech. Rivaille spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na szatynkę i zaczął iść w jej stronę, emanując mroczną aurą, z zamiarem uśmiercenia kobiety. Erwin i Mike wymienili między sobą spojrzenia i rzucili się w stronę kaprala. Prędko złapali bruneta za ręce i wywlekli za drzwi, czemu służyła masa niecenzuralnych słów, rzucanych przez wynoszonego. Na korytarzu, Smith zarzucił szarpiącego się Rivaille'a na ramię i zaczął z nim iść w stronę wyjścia. Niski mężczyzna ciągle wrzeszczał jakieś przekleństwa, lecz tym razem, po francusku, co oznaczało, że jest naprawdę wściekły. Mike wrócił do pokoju i spojrzał na Hanji, która wciąż siedziała spokojnie na łóżku, z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry.

-Czyżby Erwni dołączył do mojej świty rycerzy-obrońców?- rzuciła szatynka, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-Coś mi się zdaje, że oddział do zadań specjalnych nie będzie miał dzisiaj lekko.- powiedział Zakarius, kręcąc głową.

-Szczególne współczuję Erenowi- stwierdziła kobieta.

-Księżniczko, twój dzielny rycerz na białym rumaku stwierdza, że najwyższa pora się zbierać.- westchnął Mike.

-Czekaj… czemu „dzielny rycerz na białym rumaku"?- spytała, marszcząc czoło.

-Wczoraj wieczorem mnie tak nazwałaś.- powiedział blondyn.- Nie pamiętasz?

-Nie. Nawet nie wiem, o co mogło mi chodzić- odpowiedziała Hanji ze śmiertelnie poważną miną.- Co jeszcze mówiłam?

-Coś wspominałaś, że jestem zakutym łbem. Ale chyba nic poza tym.- odpowiedział na pytanie przyjaciółki, przy okazji nic nie wspominając na temat ich rozmowy w drodze na kwatery.

-Nie umiesz kłamać.- oznajmiła Zoe.- Coś przemilczałeś.

-To jest nieważne.- powiedział szybko blondyn, rumieniąc się lekko.

-Ale ja chcę wiedzieć!- upierała się szatynka.

-Pytałaś, czemu się z tobą nie umówię.- rzucił zrezygnowanym głosem.

-Więc?- spytała Hanji.

-Co „więc"?- nie zrozumiał.

-Więc czemu się ze mną nie umówisz?- chciała wiedzieć kobieta.

-A chciałabyś?- nie dowierzał Mike.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałam, aż to zaproponujesz!- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.- Chociaż właściwie, to ja cię zaprosiłam. Ty naprawdę jesteś zakutym łbem!

* * *

Nie wiem czemu, ale naprawdę lubię fragment, w którym Mike i Erwin wynoszą Leviego z pokoju.

Tak, tak, nie musicie mi mówić, że opowiadanie było słabe. Przepraszam, że je w ogóle dodałam. Rozważam napisanie drugiego chaptera, ale nie mam jeszcze pomysłów, więc nie wiem, czy powstanie.

Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jak zapowiadałam, powstał drugi chapter. Powinnam na początku ostrzec, że opowiadanie w dużej części powstało w poczekalni u okulisty, kiedy to byłam pod wpływem atropiny (tak, atropina budzi we mnie ADHD), dlatego chapter może być trochę... dziwne.

Jak zwykle uważam, że wyszło beznadziejnie i kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, czemu to pisałam.

Kolejna sprawa - podziękowania. Wielkie "dzięksy" lecą (jak zwykle) do mojej siostry (która patrzy mi przez ramie, kiedy to piszę :). Jak zwykle w przypadku opowiadań z SnK, pełniła rolę bety i muzy) oraz do Shampain-san (która naprawdę mi pomogła przy tłumaczeniach na francuski). Obu tym paniom z całego serca dziękuję.

* * *

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hanji jednak coś do niego czuła, chociaż byli już ze sobą od około miesiąca. Co prawda, od kilku dni prawie nie rozmawiali ze sobą, będąc zbyt zajętymi pracą. W końcu Mike nie wytrzymał.

Wpadł jak burza do pokoju szatynki, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy pukaniem i stanął przed jej biurkiem.

-Za dużo przebywasz w towarzystwie Rivaille'a. Zaczynają ci się udzielać jego nawyki.- stwierdziła Zoe znad papierów.

-Nie ważne. Zabieram cię. Masz 10 minut, żeby się przygotować i idziemy.- oznajmił blondyn.

-Ale Mike! Jestem w trakcie roboty!- protestowała szatynka.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Kończysz i idziesz się przebrać, albo wyciągnę cię tak, jak jesteś.- Zakarius był nieugięty. Hanji spojrzała na niego psimi oczyma, lecz to nie podziałało.

_Jeżeli ja przejmuję nawyki Rivaille'a, to ona się upodabnia do Erena_, pomyślał.

Szatynka westchnęła z zawodem i odepchnęła się od biurka. Minęła Zakariusa i pokazała mu język. Weszła do swojego pokoju, który znajdował się za ścianą i był połączony z gabinetem małymi drzwiami. Po kilku minutach wróciła. Na widok kobiety, Mike'owi opadła szczęka.

Zoe była ubrana w ciemnofioletową sukienkę do połowy uda. Suknia nie miała pleców i była wiązana na karku. Mike zareagował bezwarunkowo i zerknął w głęboki dekolt stroju. Zakariusowi zdawało się, że kobieta jest trochę wyższa. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył czarne szpilki.

-Jak wyglądam?- spytała Hanji, obracając się wokół własnej osi.

-Uroczo.- wykrztusił po chwili blondyn, zachwycony na widok kobiety. Poczuł ciepło na twarzy, więc szybko odwrócił głowę.

-Ktoś się zarumienił- zaśmiała się szatynka, szczypiąc Mike'a w policzek.- Jestem gotowa. W co ty się ubierzesz?

-Muszę się przebrać?- spytał błagalnym głosem blondyn. Zoe zlustrowała go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

-Skoro ja się wbiłam w tą kieckę, to ty mógłbyś nałożyć coś innego niż mundur.- Powiedziała szatynka, nadymając policzki. Mike westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, zamierzając wyjść, lecz kobieta złapała go za rękę.- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Zniknęła w swoim pokoju i wróciła chwilę później, niosąc dziwne, płaskie pudełko, które wcisnęła Zakariusowi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Mike zajrzał do środka, będąc lekko zaniepokojonym. W pudełku zobaczył ciemne spodnie, koszulę pasującą odcieniem do sukienki Haji i czarną marynarkę.

-Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i ładnie się przebierz.- powiedziała szatynka, chichocząc cicho.

-Widzę, że o wszystkim pomyślałaś.- uśmiechnął się lekko.- Skorzystam z twojego pokoju. Tylko nie pooglądaj.

-Jakbym nigdy nie widziała cię bez ubrań.- mruknęła Hanji.

W środku roiło się od zakochanych. Na szczęście, było jeszcze kilka wolnych stolików. Zakarius zaprowadził kobietę do jednego z miejsc na uboczu, rozglądając się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu. Pod sufitem i na ścianach były zawiedzone papierowe serduszka. Mike zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś, że dzisiaj są walentynki.- powiedziała Hanji poważnym głosem, widząc zdziwioną minę mężczyzny.

-Nie- skłamał Zakarius. Zoe westchnęła ciężko, widząc, że jej chłopak nie umie kłamać. Przez chwilę rozmawiali o pracy, kiedy Hanji zauważyła, że blondyn trochę dziwnie się zachowuje.

-Wszystko w porządku?- spytała kobieta.- Trochę dziwnie się zachowujesz.

-Nie lubię długo przebywać w tłocznych pomieszczeniach. Miesza się za dużo zapachów.- wyjaśnił Zakarius, marszcząc nos. Zoe musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że w tamtej chwili, Mike wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. Po chwili namysłu i węszenia w powietrzu, stwierdziła że rzeczywiście w lokalu nie pachnie najlepiej. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że kilka osób zapomniało o prysznicu.

Nagle usłyszeli znajomy, spanikowany głos i drugi, zirytowany. Jak na komendę, para odwróciła głowy w stronę wejścia i zobaczyli zażenowanego Erena oraz Rivaille'a, jak zazwyczaj nie okazującego żadnych emocji. Jaeger pochwycił spojrzenie Hanji i Mike'a. Pociągnął kaprala za rękaw i powiedział mu coś. Rivaille również spojrzał w stronę stolika, zajętego przez jego przyjaciół. Hanji pomachała mu. Brunet syknął wściekle i zaciągnął Erena do stolika po przeciwnej stronie sali. Na twarz Zoe wpełzł okropny uśmiech.

-Chyba pójdę się przywitać.- oznajmiła szatynka, patrząc w stronę nowoprzybyłych. Wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę kaprala. Mike westchnął ciężko i ruszył za szatynką. Musiał przypilnować kobiety, aby nie zrobiła niczego głupiego.

-Zmartwiłam się, że nie przyszliście się przywitać- powiedziała udawanie zmartwionym głosem.

-Idź sobie- mruknął Rivaille.

-Och, Leviś, daj spokój! Chciałam być miła!- protestowała Hanji.

-Ja już wiem, na czym ta twoja dobroć polega…- kapral zmierzył szatynkę wzrokiem.

-Widzę, że w końcu odważyłeś się zaprosić Erena na randkę!- powiedziała Hanji podekscytowanym głosem- Nie ma przecież lepszej okazji, niż walentynki!

-T-to nie tak!- zaprotestował Jaeger.- Po prostu byłem ma patrolu razem z Heichou i zgłodniałem…- wyjaśnił szatyn, mocno się czerwieniąc.

-Och, jakie to słodkie!- zaszczebiotała Hanji- Najpierw wspólny patrol, teraz romantyczna kolacja we dwoje… Nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie, Leviś!

Mike, wyczuwając rosnącą złość kaprala, zaczął powoli odciągać swoją towarzyszkę, lecz tamta nadal stała przed stolikiem.

-Odpierdol się ode mnie i zajmij się Mike'iem.- syknął wściekle Rivaille.

-Nie denerwuj się, bo zaraz nieumyślnie zaczniesz wrzeszcześ po francusku- ostrzegła Zoe.

- Va te faire voir et laisse-moi!- wrzasnął kapral. Hanji uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc bluzgi bruneta. Sama nie umiała mówić po francusku, chociaż jej przodkowie byli Francuzami, lecz dzięki Rivaille'owi poznała znaczenie niektórych słów. Głównie przekleństw.

-Mówiłam, że zaczniesz krzyczeć po francusku!- wytknęła Zoe.

- Sacrebleu! J'en peux plus! Je vais te tuer!- wrzasnął Rivaille, wstając od stolika. Eren próbował uspokoić kaprala, lecz niewiele to dało.

Mike, wyłapał w zdaniu bruneta zwrot „zabiję cię", więc uznał, że to najlepszy moment, aby zabrać Hanji sprzed kapralskiego oblicza. Mruknął pod nosem „przepraszamy za najście", zarzucił sobie szatynkę na ramię i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Szatynka, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że jest wynoszona, machała wesoło kapralowi na pożegnanie. Rivaille chciał się na nią rzucić, lecz Eren go przytrzymał, ratując naukowca od bolesnej śmierci.

Kiedy Mike zamknął za sobą drzwi, postawił śmiejącą się Hanji na ziemię.

-Musiałaś go prowokować?- spytał blondyn, wzdychając ciężko.

-Chyba nie, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać- zaśmiała się Zoe.

-Masz chyba skłonności samobójcze.- stwierdził Zakarius.- Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem uda nam się normalnie zjeść.

-Oj, Mike! Staraj się myśleć pozytywnie!- szturchnęła go w ramię kobieta.

-Jaki jest niby pozytyw?- uniósł pytająco brew.

-Nie mam pojęcia!- roześmiała się Hanji.- Albo wiem! Opuściliśmy źródło tak licznych, nieznośnych dla ciebie zapachów! Poza tym, dzięki temu, że nie zjedliśmy kolacji, możesz mi zaprezentować swoje zdolności kulinarne! Przez Rivaille'a raczej tutaj nie wrócimy, a innego miejsca nie znajdziemy.

-Czemu zawsze musisz zwalać na niego winę?- westchnął ciężko Mike.- Jesteś pewna, że mam coś ugotować?- upewniał się.- Beznadziejny ze mnie kucharz.

-I tak wszystko będzie lepsze od tego, co ja bym zrobiła.- stwierdziła kobieta, wzruszając ramionami.- Nadal przypalam wodę.

* * *

To chyba tyle. Chyba nie chce mi się pisać kolejnego chaptera, poniew(u/a)ż jestem beznadziejna w romansach.

Na koniec: trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. Jutro mam sprawdzian z matmy, z której kompletnie nic nie rozumiem :)

(może moja poczytalność kiedyś wzrośnie?)

Dzięki za czytanie.

Atherii


End file.
